herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Ross
Mike Ross is the main protagonist on Suits. Mike was raised by her Grandmother Edith Ross and his parents passed away when he was 11. Mike found school incredibly easy due to his photographic memory, and rarely put any effort into studying. He got a scholarship into college and had planned to take up law, until he was expelled after Trevor convinced him to memorize a math test, as a way to make money, and unknowingly sold the answers to the Dean's daughter. Mike had been admitted as a transfer student to Harvard for the next year immediately before. The dean was forced to resign and his last act was to expel Mike and tell Harvard what he did so he would never get in. Mike hanged out with Trevor and started smoking pot. Mike earned some extra money, by taking the LSAT and Bar Exams who pay him the money to get them in. It started out when he and Trevor had a double date with two Nikki and Jenny. Nikki heard about Mike and has a photographic memory and he can ace the LSAT in his sleep. Mike can't afford to pay the rent and take care of his grandmother. So he took the LSAT for Nikki who wants go to Law School. That is when he decided to make some extra money for anyone to pay him to take LSAT's and the bar exam for them. Sooner or later he would have gotten caught, because the proctor might recognize him. But he didn't, he wanted to quit. But his grandmother's medical bills are piling up and so Trevor got him into drug dealing and decide he could sell drugs into a hotel that will be a one time job. He almost got caught from the authorities, until he went to the interview room and meet Harvey Spectre associate was being held. Although Harvey was impressed by his tactics, he expressed reluctance at hiring Mike as his associate, given that Mike hadn't attended any law school. However, Mike managed to convince Harvey to hire him anyway with his expansive knowledge of the law, and received a signing bonus that would cover his grandmother's medical bills. Mike had a new purpose in life when he worked in Pearson Specter Litt and started out as a fake lawyer who is a junior associate and worked his way up to Junior Partner. He even ended his friendship with Trevor and broke up with his girlfriend Jenny and started dating Rachel Zane. With his photographic memory he helped turn this law firm into a better place and had a new purpose when he defends for the little guys he protects. Do-gooder * Full Name - '''Michael James Ross * '''Alias - '''Mike * '''Origin - ''Suits tv series'' * '''Occupation - '''Fake Lawyer and Junior associate to Junior Partner and legal consultant at Pearson Specter Litt * '''Powers / Skills - '''Excellent detective skills, excellent deductive reasoning, highly intelligent, excellent salesmanship, excellent in business and negotiating skills. * '''Hobby - '''Eating, watching tv and playing video games * '''Goals - '''At first he got kicked out of college, when his friend Trevor talked him into selling answers to the Dean's daughter that made him lose his spot at Harvard Law School. He also made extra money by taking the LSAT's and bar exam for people who pay him to get them in. He almost got caught when the Proctor almost recognize. He decided to stop, but his grandma's medical bills are piling up and Trevor talked him into making a drug deal in a hotel. Mike was reluctant and decided to take the offer, but the cops almost see him and he was that close being caught by them. Until he went inside the interview room and met Harvey Spectre. After getting to know each other and told him about him. Mostly Harvey would told Mike to leave but hired him right away as a junior associate in Pearson Specter Litt as a fake lawyer since Mike never went to law school. But he hired him anyway. Mike ended his friendship with Trevor and broke up with his girlfriend Jenny. He had a new purpose in life when he become a great lawyer in Pearson Specter Litt and defend the little guys who asked for him. He also helped the law firm and Harvey to become better lawyers. Mike worked his way up to Junior Associate to Junior Partner. * '''Type of Hero - '''Fake Lawyer and Private Investigator Category:Officials Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Successful